My Love To You
by Im a BLURTER
Summary: Blaine sits and thinks about his past with Kurt. I suck at summaries. Please R&R.


**A/N: Hi. I dont know where this came from. Please review this is my first ever fanfic. \**

It was almost Valentines Day and I wanted to do something special. This is mine and Kurt's first one as a couple. I asked the glee club what to do and they told me to write a song. Sure I had written songs before but they weren't very good. I really wanted this to be special so I didn't allow any of the other members to help me. They told me think about our past maybe even my past to help the song connect. This is my song.

* * *

_**I've been alone surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless the world can be.**_

_Finally its winter break! I couldn't stand being pushed around by these Neanderthals anymore. They've pushed me so far as to start cutting myself. I've even thought about suicide. My world just looks black and white now. My world of fear where everything's so bland. "Blaine, where you going?" yelled one of my tormentors and then I saw red then black. It was dark. Dark and lonely. No one cared. Why was the world so heartless?_

_**I've seen you crying. You felt like it's hopeless. I'll always do my best to make you see…**_

"_He's a spy." whispered Wes. "I know. Hey, let's invite him for coffee." David said. As we sat around the table and we started talking about the no bully policy Kurt started to cry. "Excuse us." I told Wes and David. They left immediately knowing that I needed to talk to him about this and no one else. Kurt went through his story of the bully Karofsky and I told him what he could do and what he should do. A couple of weeks later he came to Dalton to stay. I always sent him texts while he was at McKinley. They all said one word 'courage'. All I wanted to do was make this boy happy._

_**Baby, you're not alone 'cause you're here with me and nothings ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you and you know its true. It doesn't matter what'll come to be our love is all we need to make it through.**_

_Then there was my 'experiment'. I completely regret that. Kissing Rachel Berry is the last thing I ever want to do. I finally got together with Kurt though. I had that moment all planned out in my head. I would kiss him and we would become boyfriends. I love him. I regret it took me so long to realize. Then apparently Kurt could go back to McKinley and so he did. I missed him so much but nothing could break us apart because our love is all we needed to make it through._

_**Now I know it ain't easy but it ain't hard trying. Every time I see you smiling and feel you so close to me and you tell me…**_

_All summer long Kurt would lecture me on coming to McKinley and I still didn't know what to do. I showed up in the middle of the first week and the look on his face was amazing. When I saw his beautiful pink lips turn up into a smile I knew I did something right. Then he hugged me. No one seemed to care at all. Everything was going to be fine I just knew it. _

_**Baby, you're not alone 'cause you're here with me and nothings ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you and you know its true. It doesn't matter what'll come to be our love is all we need to make it through.**_

_Now's there's this boy Sebastian. He tried to steal me away from Kurt. There is nothing more that upsets me then someone trying to take me away from my boyfriend. Nothing got in our way though not even Sebastian. Not after he almost blinded me and not ever. I love Kurt and if Sebastian thinks he's going to take me away from him he's dead wrong._

_**I still have trouble.**_

_I still make mistakes but that's okay._

_**I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes.**_

_When I do something wrong I have to figure out what I did to upset Kurt and fix it._

_**I look for reasons but I don't need 'em all I need is to look in your eyes and I realize…**_

_Sometimes I even try to blame my mistakes on someone else. I don't need to but I try. When I look into Kurts eyes though they tell me stop trying so hard to be perfect. I feel small and alone but then I realize that I'm not._

_**Baby, I'm not alone 'cause you're here with me and nothings ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you and you know its true. It doesn't matter what'll come to be our love is all we need to make it through.**_

_I'm never alone. It's the one thing I need to remember. I have Kurt. He's mine. Sometimes things might be rough between us but we always work it out. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. _

'_**Cause you're here with me and nothings ever gonna bring us down 'cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it's true. It doesn't matter what'll come to be you know our love is all we need to make it through.**_

_When Kurts with me I feel like everything's good. Great actually. Our love has pulled us through so much and is going to pull us through so much more. It's ours and no one can take that from us. It is a bond held between the two of us. We remind each other of it everyday and we use it to tell the other were there for them. Were in love, what else is there to it?_

* * *

"Mr. Schuester? It's love week for the glee club and I was just wondering if I could sing to Kurt." I asked scared that the answer would be no. "Of course you can. I don't see why not you're in love with each other." Mr. Schuester replied. "I'm going to need the piano. I would like to play it" Mr. Schuester nodded and the piano man got up and let me sit on the bench. The room suddenly got really quiet waiting for me to start. "This is an original song that I wrote for my wonderful and Beautiful boyfriend Kurt." This elected some 'awwws' out of the girls as I started to play the familiar tune. Then I began to sing and it felt like just me and Kurt.

_I've been alone surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless the world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best to make you see…_

_Baby, you're not alone_

'_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down _

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you _

_And you know it's true._

_It doesn't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying. _

_Every time I see you smiling _

_And feel you so close to me and you tell me…_

_Baby, you're not alone _

'_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down _

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true._

_It doesn't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through._

_I still have trouble._

_I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons but I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes and I realize…_

_Baby, I'm not alone _

'_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down _

'_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true._

_It doesn't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

'_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothings ever gonna bring us down_

'_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It doesn't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need to make it through_

Everyone clapped and Kurt started to cry a little. It was nice. He liked it. I love him so much.\

* * *

Now I sit by his grave remembering and singing his favorite songs. He would have been 89 today I tell myself. I still have on our wedding band and I still hold his love in my heart. He still has a place in my heart and always will have. He is loved and cherished even today. I sometimes forget he left earth two years ago and walk in the house and call for him. He's my valentine, my love. He will never be forgotten. I will join him someday and we will dance and sing together like we used to. I whispered "That is my love to you" before standing and walking down the path. My song 'Not Alone' has and always will be my love to Kurt.


End file.
